The Final Words
by MiniLoli
Summary: A weird marking has always been on Misaki's chest. It appears to look like a spider web but in the fashion of thorns from roses. Misaki often ignores it and leave it alone. Then suddenly, a strain appears and wreck havoc, Misaki enters the scene only to find Fushimi fighting the strain. Misaki and Fushimi ends up working together until...


I have always been aware of these markings over my body. It coils around me like a spider web yet at the same time it looks like thorns on roses. I have never bothered asking anyone about it since they might think of me as someone crazy.

Argh.

Who cares about it! I wouldn't. If only the markings stopped there. Recently, there are letters starting to form right on my collarbone. I could read it clear of the words in the mirror as if it meant for me to read it from the beginning.

There wasn't much to do. Homra is in chaos right now. I wish everything would turn back into they used to already. Living like this, this isn't me. This uncertainty. What is it? I didn't really like to think about it further.

I didn't realize I was leaving the tap water on. I splash some onto my face and turn the faucet off. I looked back into the mirror and I couldn't keep my eyes from looking away from those words. I grab a towel next to me and rub my face dry. I threw the towel aside and tear my eyes away from the mirror, and left the room.

Kamamoto suddenly burst the door open while panting. It shocked me.

'What the hell?! Can't you knock?' I yelled at him like I always do.

'We got trouble. I couldn't contact you so I ran here. The thing is, a Strain is causing a scene out there! The others are already trying to stop him. Eric could barely hold him back,'

'Where?'

'Near Homra'

I grab my skate and ran out of the place as quick as I could. I slide the skate and jump on it. Kuramoto chase me but he wasn't fast enough. I reached there soon enough but there wasn't any sign of a Strain around.

'Tch. Is this some joke?!'

Just when I was about to head back to berate Kuramoto about lying to me, an explosion occurred at the abandon building further behind Homra. I went there as quickly as I could but there really isn't anything around. Now I just feel like someone is playing a cruel joke on me.

'Misaki?' a familiar annoying voice calls from behind me. I turned around knowing whom I'd be facing then.

'Saru, what the heck are you doing here?!'

'I should ask you that. Just don't get in my way,'

'What the hell! Didn't I tell you the next time we meet, I'd kill you,'

I was ready to go all out. I was full of anger. I just couldn't trust this traitor anymore. I thought we'd always be together! He betrayed me first!

Saruhiko smirked and said 'You can try but just don't get in my way right now,'

'Saru!' I wasn't thinking so I at him with all my might. He dodge it with ease.

'Tch. I said not to get in my way,'

I didn't care what he meant by that so I continued to attack him. He dodge me well. When I finally though I could get him, he suddenly took out his sword and slashes behind me. I was petrified in place. I didn't understand what was going on. Then I turn around and I saw that Strain. He was smiling like a psychopath. It creeped me out. I shivered as if I understood real malice.

Saruhiko went head on towards the Strain. His attacks was easily dodge by the Strain. I was scared that I felt like I couldn't move. That Strain looked at me with his eyes. I seemed to spark his interest. He aimed at me with a shadow. I couldn't move and I couldn't avoid it.

Saruhiko suddenly came in front of me, blocking whatever that Strain was about to do to me.

'Misaki, now isn't the time to daydream,' he managed to give me a sinister remark when I could see he can barely hold back that Strain's power.

I was pissed off so I didn't think. I just launch myself at that Strain. The Strain dismiss my attack like it was nothing. Then, Saruhiko attacked him as if to back me up. That pissed me off more. So I plunged the Strain and some of my attacks are finally giving him a hard time. Saruhiko probably managed to land some attack as well.

Things were going smoothly until I made a mistake. I saw that Strain aimed at me yet I knew I coulnd't react quickly. It was not like I asked for it. I was ready to face death. I was ready to see Mikoto-san and Tatara-san again. I saw red. A beautiful red.

It wasn't mine.

'BAKA! Why did you jump in front of me, Saru?!' His body collapse on the ground. Blood gushing out of the hole in his stomach.

I feel nauseated. That Strain power went through his body as he jumped in front of me. No. This wasn't the ending I wanted.

I could barely notice that the Blue King has arrived along with his special unit members. They successfully captured the Strain. The Blue King just looked at me blankly. Not showing an inkling of remorse. I looked down again. I didn't realise Saruhiko was in my arms then. He was growing colder. I was unable to speak even though I wanted to tell the Blue King to save him.

'I couldn't finish my job…,' he spoke.

'That's fine. We've done it instead. I'll leave you too alone for a bit,' just as The Blue King said that, he walks away from us.

'You look stupid but don't cry,' I didn't realise I was crying until Saruhiko mentioned it himself.

'Don't die on me! Saru… I told you the next time we meet, I'd be the one that kills you,' I couldn't stop the sobbing by then. I hugged him closer.

'I just wanted you to look only at me…,' he manages to hold his hand up and touch my cheek with his bloody hand. I grab hold of it.

'What are you saying, baka. I'm looking at you right now,' I cried so hard. I couldn't hear anything.

'Saru…? Hey! Wake up… You can't die like this. You can't do this to me! You can't leave me too!' his hand lost his strength. I felt like I could break it with how I'm holding it to my cheek but I didn't want to let go. I can't let go.

His last words was the same. The exact words written on my collar bone. Was that his last goodbye? Was this just it? I finally knew why I hated you so much when you left.

I love you… I love you so much.

'Fushimi…'


End file.
